Practice Bitey
by kathypg
Summary: BS One shot story that takes place during season 7. Buffy and Spike are training the Slayers in Training (SITs)


Practice Bitey 

These characters all belong to Joss. I am just borrowing them for some fun. 

I am going to rate this R. This is not a well thought out fanfic, it is just meant to be fun. Takes place during season 7 of Buffy around episode 14. 

Buffy and Spike are training the (Slayers in Training) SITs . 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Spike and I are going to demonstrate what to do when a vampire has the bite on you" Buffy told the group of various SITs spread around the Summers' basement. 

Spike got behind Buffy. He moved her hair to one side and she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her into his groin eliciting a quick sigh from her. Spike's mouth found the pulse point on her neck and his blunt human teeth grazed her neck as his hold on her tightened. 

"If a vampire has you in this position do not panic it is easy to shift things to your advantage. Watch and learn" she commended. Moving one hand to the back of Spike's head she pushed his mouth into her neck. She quickly bent forward and tossed Spike over her right shoulder onto a mat then proceeded to straddle him positioning a stake to his heaving chest. 

Buffy glanced at the wide-eyed SITs and continued, "At this point you don't want to hesitate. One good quick thrust with a stake and the job is completed." Spike let out a moan as Buffy demonstrated the thrusting part of the job. "Spike did I hurt you?" a concerned Buffy asked as she lifted up his shirt giving everyone in the room a nice view of his sexy wounds. She ran her hands over his chest and across his stomach. 

"That's enough Buffy. I'm fine" Spike told her as he grabbed her hands and tried to slow his breathing. "Time to get back to the lesson" he told her as he nodded at the gawking females in the room. 

"Yes, we need to get back to training" she uttered as she swiftly jumped to her feet. "Spike if you will come and stand in front of me. Most of the time they won't take you from behind, but go for a frontal attack" she told them. Spike let out an audible groan. "Spike are you sure you're not hurt" a concerned Buffy asked. Spike shook his head. "Alright if you're sure then give it to me" Buffy demanded with a gleam in her eyes. Spike grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and pulled her to him. His mouth sought her sweet young neck and his human teeth scraped her flushed skin. "This may look scary and you could be saying to yourself, how do I get out of this?" Buffy breathlessly addressed the SITs as Spike continued to press himself against her body and nibble on her neck.

"Like I would want to get out of that" Bib Overall SIT whispered to the girl beside her. 

"Excuse me Miss Buffy, but it doesn't seem all that scary to me" said Mystery Accent SIT. The rest of the SITs shook their heads in agreement. 

Reluctantly Buffy pushed Spike's mouth away from her neck. "What's wrong slayer" he mumbled. 

"Spike pay attention. They do not think you are scary. I guess you need to get out your weapon and give them a real show" she told him.

"What!" he commanded. 

"Spike what is wrong with you today? Just get into game face and we can continue" she ordered the vampire that still held her loosely in his arms. Spike slipped into game face and turned and jumped at the SITs. All the girls squealed and hopped back except Kennedy. She pulled a stake from her jacket pocket and readied herself for battle. Spike grrr'ed at the girls then turned and asked Buffy if that was scary enough. "Stop playing around and get over here and bite me" she ordered.

"Whatever you say Buffy" he seductively murmured as he made his way back to her. This time instead of blunt human teeth at her neck, there were sharp vampire teeth grazing her neck. A slight jump from her caused Spike to lift his head and look into her eyes. "You are alright Buffy? I didn't scare you did I?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

In all the times they had been intimate he had never been in game face. This was new for her and it was frightening but exciting at the same time. "No worries here except finishing the lesson" she commented as she nodded to the SITs taking in every word and action between the two of them. 

He barely had his teeth on her skin when he found himself flat on his back with a stake to his chest and the slayer straddling his groin. "This is the position you want to be in for maximum penetration" she informed the group of SITs. Another groan from Spike and some ahs from the girls had her looking between the two. "Everyone looks dazed and confused. Are there any questions?" 

Floppy Hatted SIT came forward and asked, " I have one. When do we get to practice those things with Spike? I'll volunteer to go first."

"Maybe I wanted to go first" Tall Puffy Pink Jacket SIT said.

The rest of the girls joined in arguing who should get to be first except Kennedy. She just rolled her eyes. Buffy glanced between them and the smiling vampire beneath her. Several times she told them that they were not ready to take on a real vampire, but the girls were not paying any attention to her. Finally she yelled, "Enough. Spike has been though a lot and needs to take it easy. Besides none of you are ready to take on a real vampire." 

"Pet, I mean Buffy I could take it easy" Spike told her with an innocent smile.

"No! There will be no strad…….ah strain…straining of muscles that might be needed later" she informed him. With raised eyebrows Spike cocked his head to the side and grinned at her. "What are you grinning ………oh" she cried as she jumped off him. "That is the end of training. Spike come with me, now!" Buffy demanded.

"What should we do now, Miss Buffy?" Mystery Accent SIT asked. 

"You can do some………some calisthenics. Kennedy you are in charge. Give them a good workout. Spike and I have ……….have lesson plans to work on. Yes, lesson plans" Buffy informed the group.

"Since when do we make lesson plans?" Spike inquired as Buffy pulled him out of the basement. "Shut up Spike" she grumbled. Spike's hearing made it possible for him to hear Bib Overall SIT's comment that it was going to take more than calisthenics to work out the kinks caused by Buffy and Spike's demonstration. 

Buffy proceeded to drag Spike through the house to her bedroom and slam the door. "Spike what did you think you were doing? You are not going to be practicing biting moves on those girls. They can practice on each other" Buffy stated giving him a stern glare.

"I thought you trusted me Buffy. Either that or you don't want me rubbing my parts against anyone else. Which is it Buffy?" Spike demanded. She didn't answer, but continued to glare at him. "You want me to help train them so they can have some chance of staying alive or do you just want to show off your pet vampire?"

"How dare you" she yelled.

"How dare I. You were the one that was making it very clear that we were more than co-workers. You can't have it both ways. Either we are co-workers or partners in every way" he told her.

"It was not like that. They are young and you could hurt one of them" she said.

"You mean the way that you hurt me or the way that Angel hurt you. Not going to happen. There will never be anyone that touches me the way you do," he whispered while placing his hand over his heart. "I am not going to try to find some slayer type replacement. No one can replace you."

"Spike I don't want them straddling you or your teeth touching their necks. It is…….." she hesitated and Spike finished her sentence "hot!" 

"Did it make you hot Buffy?" Spike asked as his fingers moved up and down her arms. 

Buffy moaned and let out a soft sigh as she leaned back into his arms. "Spike please stop we can't do this" she murmured.

Immediately he moved away from her. She almost cried out at the loss of his touch. 

"Buffy I can't stay here with you and have you giving me these mixed signals. Maybe I should leave. It would be best for all concerned" he told her with sadness in his voice.

"You can't leave. It is not safe for you out there. Besides we need you. I need you" Buffy told him. 

"I am more of a liability than an asset to you" he replied softly refusing to meet her eyes. 

"But you're my liability" she informed him. 

"Buffy" Spike started to say before she cut him off. "No, I do need you and you are not a liability. You are my……mine. You are mine! I need you with me. Please, don't leave me" she begged with tears in her eyes. 

Spike's hands were shaking as she moved into his arms. Delicately his thumbs traced her cheeks, her chin, her nose and finally her lips, while she gazed into his baby blue eyes. "I would never willingly leave you Buffy. You have my body, my heart, and my soul. I give them all to you. You just have to be willing to accept them" he declared ethereally. 

"I do" she answered softly. "Why don't you show me how much you love me?" she teased him as her fingers played with his golden locks. 

At first his lips touched hers cautiously as if they would break if he weren't careful. However, soon she was exacting more from him and their kisses grew more intimate. As their tongues dueled she pulled his shirt from his pants and her hands began to explore his chest. When her thumb rubbed tiny circles over his nipple he moaned into her mouth and he gripped her bottom drawing her tight against his body. 

She could feel his erection through their clothes and she began to grind into him with the same rhythm in which she teased his nipple. Spike released her lips long enough to moan her name. When he tried to capture her lips again she turned her head slightly and told him he was wearing too many clothes. After pulling his shirt from his body she traced the scars on his chest that had been made by the First Evil. She kissed each scar and said somberly, "It hurt you." 

"They are only scars. It couldn't touch me, not where it counts. Not in here" he said as he ran his fingers over his heart. "I knew you would come and I held onto that thought. No matter what it did I kept saying you believed in me and would come for me" he said as tears escaped his eyes. 

Their eyes locked and it was like the rest of the world was gone. Tentatively she wiped away his tears and tenderly kissed him as she whispered, "I will always come for you."

No more words were said as they slowly caressed each other and removed the rest of their clothing. Once the barriers were removed she took his hand and pulled him toward her bed. He hesitated for a second, but the look in her eyes and the half smile on her lips gave him the confidence to follow. 

He wanted to take it slow and saver every moment but she would have none of that. "We can go slower next time, but right now I need you in me. I was so afraid I was going to loose you. I just……" but she was interrupted as his lips found hers again and he slowly entered her. They found a rhythm that brought them to climax in minutes. Afterwards they held on to each other and murmured endearments. 

Spike was still buried deep inside of her when her kisses and caresses got him hard again. He started to pump in and out of her slick passage as he caressed first one of her nipples than the other. As the rhythm increased Buffy's cried out "Spike, vamp for me!" Those words caused him to stop moving completely. "Spike don't stop, please don't stop" she begged breathlessly. 

"Buffy I can't do that" he said painfully.

"Yes you can" she answered grabbing his face in her hands and making him look her in the eyes. "I want to be with all of you. You deserve to know that I accept you the way you are. Please Spike vamp for me" she implored. 

His human features melted into his demonic ones, Buffy's eyes never leaving his. Confident fingers traced every line and wrinkle on his face. Smiling up at him she said, "You are beautiful." Drawing him down for a kiss she ran her tongue along his mouth forcing him to open to her. As her tongue stroked his fangs he started to move in and out of her again. As promised their lovemaking was slower this time. She could feel her climax nearing when she threw caution to the wind and screamed "Bite me Spike. Bite me." Pulling his mouth to her neck she continued to beg for him to take her. 

He refused to bite her and finally she cried "Spike I love you. Pleassseeeee."

Taking her beautiful face in his hands he said, "I know Buffy, you don't have to do this to prove anything to me."

"It's not just for you Spike. It's for us. When a vampire takes a mate they claim them with their blood. You said it yourself; "Blood is life, 'Cause it's always got to be blood.' Bite me. Claim me as yours. I want you. Bite me" she pleaded. 

"Buffy a claim is for life. It is the death do us part stuff" Spike told her.

"I know," she said softly. 

As the realization of what she said sunk in his lips met hers in a fierce kiss. This time the lovemaking was blustering, fast, and hard. He could feel himself getting close to climax when he positioned him mouth on the pulse point of her neck. "Buffy tell me to stop" he pleaded.

"Don't stop," she cried.

Seconds after his fangs pieced her flesh the most intense orgasm of her life overwhelmed her body leaving her shaking and crying out his name. Between the warm sweet slayer blood he was consuming and her vaginal muscles milking him he followed her into ecstasy crying out that she was his as he removed his fangs from her neck. While he slipped back into human face his fingers continued brushed the new bite mark on her neck. 

"I love you so much Buffy" he declared as he bent down to kiss the bite mark. 

"I love you too Spike. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I am yours forever," she said.

"Forever, is not long enough luv" he replied as he brought his lips to hers for another kiss. 

*~*~*~*~*~

"Have you seen Buffy?" Willow asked Mystery Accent SIT.

"I think her and Spike went to her room, so they could work on lesson plans" she told Willow. 

As Willow and Mystery Accent SIT neared Buffy's bedroom a cry of "Ahhhh Spike" rang out. Willow stopped dead in her tracks. 

"It sounds like they are still working on the lesson plans" Mystery Accent SIT told Willow.

"Lesson plans, …… yes and we should let them finish without bothering them. Cookies, we should make cookies! We can surprise Buffy with cookies" Willow told the girl as she led her away from the bedroom. 

"Do you think that they are working on something that will help us defeat the First Evil?" she asked Willow.

"Maybe" Willow answered, knowing full well that this was one lesson the Slayers in Training would not be getting, because Buffy doesn't share her man. 

The End


End file.
